Dreams Can Come True
by Tidus Lovers
Summary: The story takes place about a year after the game. Rikku and Wakka go on another pilgrimage to teach Spira a new religion. All is going well until Rikku starts getting strange dreams. So far it is Rikku/Wakka but this may change in the future! Please Read


Authors Note- Hey everyone! This our first fic! Its a fic that takes place about a year after the game! It's Rikku/Wakka so far, but that might change in future! So please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The road ahead seemed filled with people. Many running around with their hands full, others wander with their eyes wide open, on the unusual warm day. Rikku thought the busy section of this city was a sign, since the road behind them has always been empty, like her life at the moment. Her pilgrimage has been successful, full of nothing, nothing that thrills her except for her urge to please Wakka. Wakka and her have been on this pilgrimage for quite some time now, and the two of them seemed to get closer and closer by every passing day. However, it was Wakka's idea to have this pilgrimage, and it was Wakka's idea to have her join him. The pilgrimage was nothing to interest of Rikku, but it was a source of belief for the people of Spira. They were going through each city, each small town, to teach people a new god, a new religion, so the people won't feel as if there was nothing to pray to.   
Wakka and Rikku pushed through the busy street to get to the remains of one of the old temples of Spira. All temples in Spira were demolished, and so was Yevon at that matter. The people were so angry at the thought that Yevon was the enemy through all the years. They could not imagine that it was Yevon caused so much harm to each person in their kindly world. Yevon forced a person, by his law, and by his evilness, to sacrifice themselves as sin in the name of Yevon so they thought they were brining a calm to Spira. But they were all wrong, the people were fooled. It was Yevon who destroyed the people of Spira, and they did not want anything to do with him when Yuna and her guardians defeated him. Rikku sat on a large piece of concrete in the middle of the ruins of the temple of Guado Salam. The angry people forced the Guados out of their sacred place. The Guados, sadly, still believed in Yevon and probably still do now.  
Rikku sat there, looking at what a good job they did at destroying this temple, not a piece standing. Wakka paced back and forth now, thinking what to do next. "Wakka? Are you alright?" Rikku asked. Wakka took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "I'm just tired Rikku, ya know?" he said as he sat closer to Rikku and took her hand on his lap. "Do you want to take a brake, do you want to go.." Rikku stopped her sentence and looked up at Wakka. His face seemed brighter than ever before. She continued "…do you want to go home?'' she asked, but with great hesitation. That was the question she's been dreading to ask. If he goes home, back to Besaid, that means Rikku would have to go with him, they were truly in love. "Home, ha ha ha, home, is there such a place?" he said as he stroked her fingers, as of examining them. "You have a home, there is a place called home, and if you would like to go, it's fine with me." Said Rikku tilting her head downward to meet eye to eye to eye to Wakka. "We could go, you mean, take a brake from our pilgrimage? How could we do that?" he said. " Let's just call it our vacation." And that was it, those were the words out of Rikku's mouth that that was going to change her life. Wakka stood up and started walking. "Where are you going?" Rikku asked. "Didn't you say you wanted a vacation?" Wakka said as he held his hand out for Rikku to hold on to.   
Hand in hand, side by side, Rikku and Wakka traveled all the way back. Rewinding each step they took all the way to the lovely beaches of Besaid. The cool breeze brushed up against both of their faces, reminding Wakka of their old life, before Yuna,….before Tidus. Pushing his sad memories aside he thought about the old days, with his brother Chappu. How they had so much fun, and that was exactly what Wakka wanted to bring back, the old ways of life. Rikku strolled the beaches holding hands with Wakka as they came closer and closer to the beautiful town. Suddenly out of nowhere a blitzball landed right in front of them digging it's bottom into the sandy beach. A young boy ran from behind a fence to get the ball that laid beside Wakka's feet. As the little boy started to pick up the blitzball, he noticed it was Wakka who had come back. "It's Wakka!" 


End file.
